knightrunfandomcom-20200215-history
Knight Order
Knight Order (also known as Knightage) is a militarized and structured organization of Knights. It has two connotations depending on its usage: in a broad/general sense, it can refer to any organized group of Knights with a disciplined command system; on the other hand, Knight Order can also specifically refer to the quasi-sovereign military entity with de facto governmental powers which emerged after restructuring the humanitarian aid group "PF". In any case, the modern Knight Order system that exists in the Knight Run universe was established by Mother Knight with close assistance from the Leonhard Family and the Zail Family. Currently, the overall Knight Order structure is being consolidated by Dry Leonhard into the AL-influenced Temporal Order for purposes of grand unification. History Founding Knight Orders were created as a reaction to humanity's desperate situation in the wake of AE's failure in its Great War. To assist in the efforts to save humanity, an individual (later known as Mother Knight) founded "PF" as a highly disciplined humanitarian aid organization that would provide relief and succor to human worlds affected by the devastation brought by the Beasts. PF gradually delved into R&D and the recovery of lost technologies by contacting the scattered remnants of the collapsed Innovation Empire and Neoanthropinae Revolutionary Alliance. PF aimed to study their technology, specifically their bio-soldiers, as a means of deterring humanity's downfall. The Leonhard Family, which was exiled after AE's coup d'état of Central Assembly, supported PF in its endeavors. Expansion After the successful slaying of E-12 and Satan, the Knight Order expanded with full support from AE to fulfill its purpose of protecting humanity and slaying Beasts. To provide further protection to all human worlds, the AE and Knight Order jointly created the Absolute Defense Line. Knight Order then established four branch orders representing the four cardinal directions of the defense line with which they are tasked to secure: Northern Order, Eastern Order, Western Order, and Southern Order. It also subdivided and bequethed its responsibility over those jurisdiction areas to the respective branch orders akin to the feudal system. However, overall supreme command over the established branch orders rested unto the Central Order based in Arin who also exercised regulatory and supervisory powers over all Knights irrespective of their branch of service. Collectively, all the four branch orders joined with Central were known as the Knight Order. The four branch orders acted as marches that spearheaded countering the Beast threat from the frontiers as well as strengthening and increasing the scope covered by the inner safe zone of the Absolute Defense Line. Restructuring Dry Leonhard created the Temporal Order to permanently replace Central Order. However the Temporal Order was under the Alternative League and no longer followed the established Knight Order structure. Organization List of executive positions: *'Chief' *'Deputy Chief' The Knight Order retains exclusive powers to confer and accredit Knightly ranks and titles List of Knight Orders Knight Order/Central Order|Central Order Knight Order/Northern Order|Northern Order Knight Order/Eastern Order|Eastern Order Knight Order/Western Order|Western Order Knight Order/Southern Order|Southern Order List of Associated Entities *'Ancient Church' The Ancient Church is a religious order created with support from Mother Knight herself and is composed of non-active Knights (usually retirees and resigners) who have withdrawn from combat service. It is affiliated to an unknown religion that is similar to Catholic Christianity. The Ancient Church provides humanitarian aid and relief similar to the Knight Order's predecessor, PF. *'Cross Society' The Cross Society is a secretive support agency for the Knight Order mandated to uphold the political supremacy of Knight Order. To this end, it engages in covert direct action and intelligence operations. Cross Society is also notorious for gross violations of inter-galactic laws and for interfering with the domestic affairs of AE and its member states. The Cross Society is not meant to counter Beasts but specializes instead in human conflicts. *'Knight Training Organization' The Knight Training Organization is the joint academy of Knight Order responsible for recruiting and training future Knights. The academy is hierarchically under the Central Order and all Knights regardless of branch order affiliation graduated from here. As Knight trainees do not have an assigned branch order to serve in yet, the academy acts as a provisional military command for when they are deployed to actual battles. This is regularly done as part of the academy's course exercise to gain actual combat experience. Instructor Milo Leonhard however revealed that Knight trainees had to be deployed to the battlefield as a compensating measure for the backlog created by historically low number of available Knights that can respond to requests for Knight reinforcements. Gallery Quotes Category:Glossary Category:Human Organizations Category:Knight Order Category:Knights